Team BLU Tales
by Mary-Bacon21
Summary: Based off of My Pyro Diaries series.
1. Three Months of Wonder?

It was turning out to be a rather normal day at 2fort, but unlike the normal arrangements. It was an off day on site, it being early autumn and everyone was a bit out of it. Both teams were not allowed to fight or cross paths. In other words, not allowed to leave their side's period. If they could not fight, with the enemy so close, then what could they do all day? While lounging about like the lazy bums they were, the BLU team came up with a brilliant idea… Thanks to their Demoman Ferguson they all hatched a plan. See Pyro had never once taken off that damn mask. So curiosity took hold of them to know what was under that mask.

"Maybe he has burn scar?"

Viktor, the Heavy, rubbed his bald head as he said this. Despite him being smart, this was a true puzzle in of itself. But Billy had another idea of what this guy looked like. So snorting and crossing his arms as he flopped down on the sofa he spoke.

"No man, I say he's just plain ugly as fuck. To ashamed to show that kinda mug round here."

This cause Jimmy to shake his head. The young son of a gun may have a point there. But what if it wasn't true and he was insulting this poor guy. Rubbing his bright blue green eyes Jimmy took off his hardhat and propped his feet up, from the other side of the couch, onto the small beat up coffee table before him.

"Well, guess we'll never know."

"Nein, ve vill know!"

The good doctor finally spoke, his gaunt appearance making the whole room grow quiet. Even always yapping Billy went quiet as the doctor spoke. Fixing his glasses Doctor Schmitz took a breath and sighed as he closed his eerie light blue eyes. Removing his glasses he proceeded to clean them off.

"Ve Vill find out… By zhe end of if zhe day…. If ve vork together."

"Aye, I agree with yea doctor… But… How we gonna go 'bout this?"

The doctor gained a dark smile to his face. His eyes flashed as he spoke to the Scotsmen. Tones cools as ice, tongue sharp as knives. As he took it upon himself to start explaining his plan on how to get the Pyro to remove his mask.

That afternoon marked the beginning of Operation De-Mask.

The unaware Pyro hummed quietly as the food cooked over the stoves flame. She had been asleep all morning long; door locked multiple times as always. Her room contained no window, so she didn't even know it was morning like everyone else. Normally Joey or Johnny knocked and told her what time it was, even Kooters the Cat woke her up some mornings. As for now, dressed in her usual uniform, she stood there unaware of what was going on or the operation now going on to get her mask off her head. Attempt one was to be done by none other than Billy. The Scout quietly snuck up on the unsuspecting Pyro. The brunette gave a smirk as he mentally patted himself on the back for being so clever. He was so close, and the Pyro didn't even know it! Biting his lower lip to keep from laughing, he reached out to grab the back of the mask; only to grasp air.

"What th- Gah! Where the hell did he go!"

Looking around wildly, Billy growled before screaming. Damn it he lost, growling again he slammed his hand down on the nearest thing in rage. Only to end up slamming it down onto the still hot stove eye.

"GHAWD DAMN IT!"

Billy was now out of the competition Operation. Who was next? Simple, Johnny and Ferguson. Why are they tag-teaming? Well because they were best friend, duh! The both looked at each other and nodded their plan was simple. One holds him down the other remove the mask, simple as that. But all together a bad idea. Once Johnny grabbed ahold of Pyro from behind her fight instinct took over. Before Ferguson could even grab ahold of the mask, his face was greeted with a foot to the face.

"Gah! Me face!"

"Hudda, Mfff Muffa!"

Rage now corseting through her, Pyro head-butted Johnny hard in the face, causing him to let go and check his nose, which was bleeding. The war hardened Soldier grumbled and looked at his friend as the rage filled Pyro walked out of the room, leaving a plate of food behind.

"Yeah know… On second thought… Maybe we should have waited for him to just eat…."

"Oh no, ya think lad?"

And so it went on all day. Viktor tried to bribe her with a sandvitch in the living room. Dr. Schmitz threated her with a needled in the hallway. Jimmy tried to use one of his gadgets to remove it, only to end up burned by a match being flicked by her walking towards the garage. Francis attempted to mimic her and remove his mask, only to look like himself. So his was a failed attempt by him. By the time late afternoon rolled around, everyone had just about given up hope on even figuring it out.

"Oh Kooters, You are last hope!"

"Oh he ain't mate…. I still haven't hada go."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the male standing over near the large window. Flicking the brim of his slouch hat up away from his glasses the normally loud and cherry Sniper looked over at them all. No one had seen him until just now. This was a feat by him; normally he saved this kind of sneak for the battlefield. A small smirk played its way onto his face as everyone looked at him kind of confused.

"I know how to get that mask off… Don't cha worry 'bout it blokes."

Pushing off the wall Joey the Sniper walked casually down the hall way towards Pyro's room. With the foul mood she was in it would be lucky if he even escaped with his head intact. From behind the multiple locked doors the sounds of angry scribbling could be heard. Fast stroked of a pencil across thick paper. A drawing? Or writing? Shaking his head Joey knocked on the door.

"Oi, Py… Open up. It's 'bout time for dinner mate…"

"Mfff Mhmm Mhhmm!"

"I know yer a bit hungry… Come on Py… We all know you are… Yah missed breakfast and lunch."

The sounds of an angry growl escaped the room for the Sniper to hear. This made him smirk even more. The Pyro was giving it some thought. If she did, they would all know. Finally, after about three months of wondering. Tonight would be it… If Sniper played his cards right. Finally after a few quiet moments of Joey just standing at the door looking at it Pyro walked out of it. Though he couldn't see through the thick tinted lenses of the mask, he knew that there were flames of anger in them.

"Alright there Py?"

No answer came from the Pyro as they walked back down the hallway to the large dining room. Though she normally ate after they all did, she had no choice tonight. They weren't going to leave her alone till she ate something off her plate while they were around. Why thought? Everything was going so great without all this commotion around her! Finally, after giving into the temptation of food she had been denied all day, Pyro lifted her mask a little bit and took a few bites of the Heavy's home cooked meal.

"Is good?"

Pyro nodded at the statement by the Heavy. It was delicious, he always cooked amazing things. Though Viktor never really like other to know it. Sadly though, he was discovered by Billy in the kitchen cooking once. Everything was calm for the moment, everyone watching Pyro eat the food. Then the final move of Operation De-Mask happened. Joey grabbed the gloved hand that was holding the mask just a little bit over Pyros mouth and yanked it up over his head. A shocked silence soon covered the room. A lovely feminine face greeted them. Dark eyes like sparkling obsidian, short drawn back lock of dark coffee brown, sun kissed skin. True there was a scar running from the tip of her jaw down her neck, but it did not detract from that face. It was like a haunting beauty.

At last the silence was broken by the Engineer. The blue-green eyed slick haired man looked her over. Then he finally spoke. He words kinda muffled by his gloved hand.

"Well… Good night Irene."

Billy nodded in agreement, this was shocking. How the hell was Pyro a woman? Seriously? He would have never guessed from how awesome she was on the field. Then again he never really thought about it that way.

"Yeah, you can say that again pally"

Not only was confusion on the top of the list for Viktor but amazement. This mean he wasn't gay! He was wanting after woman. Putting a hand to his chest, he sighed a sigh of relief. Then looked at the female in front of him.

"Pyro is…. Woman."

The gaunt doctor looked at the woman before him. After all the medical charting, and study over the Pyro. He turned out to be a she?

"Wie habe ich es nicht, How did I not know?"

Unfortunately, Ferguson was so drunk; he failed to notice that the mask had been removed. So instead he looked down at Kooters the cat and exclaimed.

"Hey look Fellas.. There a Pussy in room…"

This caused Johnny to face-palm. His best friend was so drink, he could hardly stand up right. No matters he would just have to explain it to him gently.

"Ferg… That the cat… We are looking at the Pyro, Dumbass!"

Shifting his eyes back and forth, Francis crossed his arms and tried to play it cool. Make other think he knew all along. While in reality, he never could have figured it out.

"I knew all along…"

Finally, it all came down to the Sniper Joey. He removed his sunglasses, showing his grass green eyes for once. She was beautiful but the anger in her eyes. It was so distracting. As he was about to speak. Pyro interjected.

"DAMN IT YOU BUNCH OF DUMBASS BABBOON!"

This drew everyone back a moment. The hauntingly beautiful woman in front of them all was screaming at them. Why though? Had it been so wrong that they were curious? Rising from her seat, Pyro snatched her mask back from Joey. The anger corseting through her at the moment was so intense, that she wanted to kill the every last one of them. But she restrained herself from this.

"… You all have all but just killed me."

With that said she left the room to seek shelter in her room. As she left though, her words reverberated around the heads of her teammates. Even more so confused now than before, they all looked at each other before all whispering.

"What have we done?"


	2. Lights Out

It had been nothing but rain for a couple days now. The dismally dreary gray skies over 2fort seemed to be the backdrop of the fighting at hand down on it's battlefield. The BLUs and REDs still dueling it out as the heavy rain poured from the skies. But soon a ceasefire was called in as the week long storm grew more violent. So away to their separate bases the teams went. The BLUs, a bit beaten up, but still in good spirits entered their base. Once in they all let down their walls and sat about lazily in the living room area. Soon, the quiet chatter started to fill the room. Leading it to a warm and loud conversations of what had happened during the fight.

"And I had that Englishmen in a dress cryin' for his Mommy!"

Johnny boasted as he told the story of his own private fight with the RED Demoman. This of coarse cause Ferguson, their Demoman, to laugh. His best friend Johnny always made him laugh. Over the boasting of Johnny came the boasting of Viktor.

"Ha, very funny little John...But I took out all the babies on field."

"Mhmm, So you are saying that WE did nozing Viktor?"

"No, No Francis, I know you all, I mean."

"I know what you mean Viktor, don't be such a prude."

So it went on for about three hours. All of them messing with each other chatting doing their own things. Small claps of thunder echoed around 2Fort, but no one payed it much mind. Why would they? They were all battle hardened mercenaries who feared nothing. Well, almost nothing. They all had fears, some fears though could be weakness. So Still they hide them.

From the Pyro's room came the fain scratching of a pen to paper as she wrote in her diary again. It had been a while seines she had last entered anything. The vow of writing everyday always falling to the wayside as their day to day life took hold. Janne Joe smiled as she relaxed into her chair a bit, just writing into the diary. Then, out of no where, A large boom of thunder shook the whole of 2Fort. Casting all into a pit of darkness, leaving the area dead of power.

The guys shrugged it off as the lights died in the living room where they had been playing cards. Putting out his cigar Johnny sighed and rubbed his green eyes. Ferguson just gulped another bit of his Skrumpy, while Viktor and Dr. Schmitz sighed in unison.

"Powers Out."

Billy the Scout said as he sat up on the couch where he had been looking through his baseball card collection. Rolling his eyes, Jimmy Tex the Engineer went off to try and fix the problem. Joey the Sniper just yawned and covered his face with his slouch hat, leaving Frances alone to wonder about aimlessly. One by one the lights died though, till finally they were all out.

Then, almost out of nowhere, a high feminine scream rang out through the darkness. The scream of none other than Janne herself. The last of the light died in the BLU base, leaving them blind in the dark. But, at the sounds of her scream, all the men got up.

"Janne!"

They screamed in union as they rushed off to where they thought they had heard the scream from. Each going off in their own directions around the base. But still off in her room, Janne sat.

Knees to her chest, eyes wide in fear. They once cocky and brave Pyro sat trembling and scared. Breathing heavily the woman placed her hands on top her head and rocked a little bit in the corner of the room she had designated herself to as the lights went out.

"No no no no no no, Please Oh God no! Light come back on, please, please!"

Janne begged the lights in the room. She held tighter to her head as tears slowly started to run down her face. Why did this have to happen? Why did she have to be so scared of the dark? The second question she could answer quickly. It was a deep rooted fear, going back to her childhood and early adolescence. Shaking in total fear her mind took her back to that night, the night she became afraid of the dark. It all flashed into her mind like a bad film reel in black in white. All of her senses filled with that night.

The sweet sent of pineapples and sea spray floated on the cool night air to the open window of the Jones residence. Markus Jones and his lovely wife Alani had settled in for the night after checking in with their six year old daughter Janne. After their good nights, Janne opened her windows and let the sweet sent and cooling breeze into her room.

She had whispered to her old stuffed bear beside her on the bed. Soon, she plunged herself into the darkness of the new moon night and closed her eyes. But loud banging and shuffling on the landing woke her from her daze like sleep state. Sitting up in her bed the chocolate haired little girl looked at her doorway as it was opened by the man her father had let stay over. Before a word could even be said to the man, he grabbed her and forced her down onto the bed.

With tears rolling down the woman's face, Janne shook violently as her door was opened. Eyes wide now, her breathing erratic, she tried to move further back into the corner she was in. Screaming in Hawaiian at the person entering the room. She wanted the man to leave, he was coming for her again! He wanted to hurt her again!

"I killed you! Leave me alone! I burned you and them, I killed you!"

She screamed at the top of her voice as she closed her eyes and hid her face behind her legs. As the door opened more, a very confused and a little concerned Francis walked into the room. The Spy walked towards where he thought she was. Reaching out into the darkness she felt her face. That beautiful face they had seen all not to long ago.

"I Said go away! You're dead!"

A saddened look captured his face as he looked at her face, he could feel the tears on her cheek. The way she shook under his hand lead him to what he now knew. He knew she was afraid of something in the dark, but as to what he did not know just yet. Whispering softly in that french accent of his, he said to her.

"Janne mon cher ami, you don't have to be scared alone... Let me be here with you."

Takeing a seat down in front of her. Hand still on the side of her face, Janne tried to move away, till she finally recognized the voice that had spoken so softly to her. Francis B. The Spy. He was, comforting her? Why was he even, they didn't get along to well. But here he was, sitting beside her with his hand on her cheek.

"Francis..."

The whisperer had escaped so softly, it almost sounded like a breath. But he had heard it all the same. He knew that tone well from other females he had been with before. It was the tone of trapped emotion and confusion.

"Oui?"

"Why are you-"

"Because mon cher ami you are a friend in need."

A few moments of silence between the two before Janne moved a bit, causing the male to move his had from her face back to his side. Clearing his throat Fancies looked at her then rubbed the back of his head. Why was this so awkward for him? He had been with many women in his lifetime, but Janne. Janne was different. A few more quiet moments and it was Janne who brake it.

"... I wish the lites would come back on."

"Oh? I rather like the dark..."

He was trying to make a joke, but it seemed it had been taken the wrong way by the Pyro beside him. She had moved a little bit away from him, turning more into the corner. As if she was trying to hide from the darkness around them.

"I don't... I can't see..."

"Mmm...If you don't mind me asking... Why are you so-"

"I was only a child Francis... and he stole that from me... I can't get it back."

"Janne, mon cher ami, what are you talking about?"

The Frenchman's eyes widened a little bit as she continued to talk with him. The story she then told him was one he could hardly listen too. When her voice cracked though, He lost it a bit. She never really opened up to any of them like this, why him? Had she really just told him that? Shared something like that with a man she knew little about besides working with him for three months. He could feel her beside him, felt her warm breath and the still hot tears falling onto his hands. It was all she needed it seemed. Someone to open up too.

"Mon cher ami... I will, how you say, keep this our little secret."

"Thank you... Francis."

The sound of her voice, just by the tone, he knew she would be fine now. Still she would have this fear, but at least she would have a friend to turn to. So for the remainder of the time the lights were out, they sat there. Francis and Janne the Spy and Pyro, with him holding her close, letting her have time to calm down and let it out. The sounds of whirring rang out through the base, seemed Jimmy Tex got the generator back online. All the lights sprang back into life as he power came back. No one would ever know of the time Francis and Janne spent alone in the dark.


	3. Broken Strongman

It had been a hard moth of a one Bogdanskii, Viktor. First he received a letter from his younger sister, Anzhelina, which their mother had fallen ill, and then the team started to lose a few fights to the REDs, finally down to Edward the RED Soldier shooting him outside of battle. It had been hard to try and even work towards living, with so much going wrong it seemed. But when he wanted too just give into the darkness in his mind, someone pushed it out.

"Oh my ghawd, Joey did you hear!"

Billy had run into the room just a few moments before Viktor shut his eyes. Listening to the conversation, he tried to lull himself into sleep. All the while, Joey the Sniper looked at the panting young Scout.

"What is it Bill?"

"Dude… Janne just went ape shit on the Admin!"

"Whot?"

""Yeah, ya heard me… She went ape shit on THE Admin!"

Taking off his cap, Billy wiped away the sweat from his brow and looked at the big man in the hospital bed. Running a hand through his mousy brown hair he sighed and looked back at Joey.

"… She did it or him ya know…"

Wish a sigh, Joey put his coffee cup down on the window seal and looked over at the Heavy. Grass green eyes looked the wounded man over before looking out the window. Seemed she really did care that much about them all, seeing as they had all gone to the Admin and begged for time off. Only to be denied multiple times.

"Guess it just took violence, eh?"

"Guess so…"

Billy rubbed the back of his head as she took a seat in the extra chair. The room fell unbearably quiet. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened. Dr. Schmitz entered the room, looking like the grim reaper as usual. This of course meant for Joey and Billy to leave the room. After they left, the good doctor moved close to Viktor.

"Vake up, it is not yet the time for the sleep."

Refusing to open his eyes Viktor groaned and turned his head away from the doctor. Why did he even bother? He was going to die anyways. When he did not respond however, Dr. Schmitz growled. This man was like a child in his sunken electric blue eyes. A huge child that never listened!

"I vill say once more Viktor Bogdanskii… Open your eyes!"

When no response came again, the doctor to it to his own measured to make him open his eyes. With a swift slap across the face, Dr. Schmitz screamed at the wounded man before him.

"AUFWACHEN!"

Jolting open his eyes, Viktor looked at the wall in shock. The doctor had actually struck him. Blinking his dark eyes he slowly moved his head to look at the grim reaper like man before him. Dr. Schmitz closed his electric eyes and sighed. He had not meant to strike that hard, but he was getting so aggravated with him.

"Forgive me comrade… But you vere making me very mad."

"F-Forgive me… Doctor…"

Shakeing his head Dr. Schmitz just looked at his closest friend.

"Forgiven… Now… To make you better."

Days went by and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Well, almost normal. Viktor was still having his dark thoughts on life, even more so after another letter was sent to him. This time from his younger brother Arkhip. Their mother was doing much worse, and there was no help for her back in the USSR. Hiding away the letter from his friend, Viktor let himself just fall into disarray. That is till he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to talk with someone. Someone good with secrets, and Francis wasn't one of them. Johnny never really liked to talk about personal matters, Maybe Dr. Schmitz? No, it would just be strange. Billy was out, because he could never keep his mouth shut. Joey was just too strange to talk with. Going through his mental list, he finally fell to one. Janne Jones, the Pyro. She always seemed to be able to talk freely with others, but kept other things hushed.

Opening his door for the first time that afternoon Viktor left the room. Being followed by the team cat Kooters he walked down the long hallway to the Pyros room. From inside he heard faint scratching of pen to paper. Closing his eyes and taking a breath, he opened the door.

"Janne, Can I speak with you?"

Turning to look at him, the short Hawaiian woman looked at him. A small smile appeared on her face as she jotted something down quickly and closed her book. Tucking back a few loose strands of her short medium brown hair, she looked at him.

"What is it Vik?"

Shutting the door to the room he moved over to her bed. Taking a seat he picked up Kooters and looked at him.

"I… I have lot on my mind…"

"Oh? What's bugging you?"

Petting the soft fur the Russian Blue cat. He closed his dark eyes again as he took a breath.

"I have two letters from home… And they have not been good news…"

Nodding Janne leaned back on her desk and looked at him. He needed to talk, so she would just listen to him. The shaved headed man looked up a little at her. Once she needed her continued.

"My… My mama has become very sick… I got letter the other day from my little brother Arkhip… It is not looking good for her… They cannot get to doctor; even with all the money I have sent. She is… She is dying…"

The words choked him up as he spoke, tear fighting to spring forth but they didn't come. Like he was fighting them back.

"I have not seen my mama for long time now…"

He looked at Janne, who nodded. It was a lot to take in. The Heavy continued with a sad tone.

"My mama… She is good woman… Tiny, but very strong. She has strong faith. She has always told me, papa is watching over us from heaven… That he is guardian angel, that he will always protect and gui…. Guide us."

The large man covered his eyes with one of his hands, hiding the tears that were now falling from his eyes. With a broken voice he continued along. His heart breaking as he spoke of his family. How they had fought so hard to be where they were at. How his mother was so strong in her faith among the faithless. Then finally down to what he was really feeling.

"Even now… Janne… I feel I can do nothing for them…"

He rubbed his dark eyes and sniffled a little.

"I feel I am better off dead… Like if I just die, I would not have to be in so much pain…"

"…But wouldn't that just hurt your mother more?"

Janne wiped away of her own tears before continuing.

"It's like the old Hawaiian saying… Ola i ke ahe lau makani…"

"What does it mean?"

"Life is in a gentle breath of wind. To me… it means the wind is blowing on a hot day… But for you… You my friend it means something else entirely."

With a small smile, Janne moved in front of her friend, her family member.

"It means to you Viktor Bogdanskii… Life is short, like a breath… Don't take it for granted… Because you don't know when your next breath will come, like you never know when the wind will blow again."

With a friendly smile, Janne looked him in the eyes. Dark orbs looked deep into the other. Slowly but surely, the usual smile came back to his face. It had been so long sense he had actually smiled without forcing himself to look happy. With a laugh, he grabbed up the small Pyro and hugged her tight. He was happy again, all thanks to this wonderful woman!

"Janne… You are credit to team, always!"


	4. When Eagles Fly

The cool autumn winds blew softly through the changing leaves around 2Fort. The soft sounds of birds actually chirping and singing reached the ears of all on the BLU Team. It was a laid back day, seeing as the rest of the week was off. Lounging about outside Janne Jones sat under one of the large shade tree around front, where no one on the other team could see her. Writing in her black journal she smiled, humming to herself. She was able to be comfy in her white tank top and blue jeans with her favorite pair of converse shoes. It was nice to actually be able to write without fear of someone finding out on her team. Up in the kitchen with the windows thrown wide, Viktor hummed softly to himself as he worked on lunch. Dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue short sleeved shirt, along with his small golden cross necklace. It was nice to be able to work comfy in the kitchen. It was where he felt happiest. The whole of the base being filled with the sent of the strongman's amazing cooking. The sent of his version of Russian beef stroganoff, Onions sauteing along with the garlic in the two teaspoons of butter. All of his endeavors in the kitchen however, just made the others in the house hungry. Young Billy Boy stood outside the kitchen watching the strongman cook his Russian foods. In only a pair of shorts, converse, and polo shirt. It was hard for the young brunette young man to be patient and not go in to sneak some foods. He had even asked Francis to go invisible to sneak some. Unfortunately for him, the Frenchman shot him down. Why would he want to get anything on his nice bright blue turtleneck, black double-breasted sports jacket,and black polyester pants. Like he was going to risk getting dirty for that. Besides... He wanted to look good for a one Miss. Janne Jones. He was just about to head out to the front to go and speak with her when he got caught up speaking with Jimmy Tex. While they were off talking Ferguson and the Good Doctor spent a few minutes speaking about why the Demo should consider quitting this bad drinking habit. The day slowly ticked away from all of them. Laying up in his bed the war torn soldier looked up at the concrete ceiling above himself. It was getting harder and harder it seems, for him to keep himself from going crazy. What could he do in all honesty? With a sigh, he turned over onto his side and looked at the picture on his bedside table. In the frame was a picture of a beautiful woman, her hair up in a bun smiling at the camera while Johnny held her by the waist in front of a small house. Picking up the frame he ran a finger over the woman's face, his face gaining a somber look to it.

"Sarah..."

His voice broke a bit as he looked at the beautiful woman that had been his wife. Closing his eyes tight he set the picture back down. The pain was unbearable to say the least. Especially with the date of the day. Picking up a bottle from the cabinet of the night side table he uncapped the bottle of whisky and took a large swig of it.

"Sarah... Happy Anniversary... I love you, Miss you... and Wish I was in heaven with you..."

He said to the picture of his dead wife. The beautiful woman had been dead for at least two years now The love of his life and the only person in the world to keep him grounded. Now he treads where Eagles fly, on the battlefield that is. Other than that He was a man still in love with the woman of his life. With a sigh he got up off his bed and turned on the light to his room. As the room was filled with light he looked around for his helmet. This pain, it was to much to bare... He needed to let it all out. Grabbing up his shotgun he walked out of his room and bypassed the areas he knew would have people in them. The only thing he did not expect was to see Miss. Pyro sitting under a tree doodling in a black journal. This threw the man off guard. he had assumed everyone was inside waiting for Viktor to be done with cooking his stroganoff. So when he saw her, he held his bottle off the the side, shotgun over his shoulder asking.

"What in Sam Hill are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the autumn air, what are you doing out here Johnny Boy?"

Okay so she was out for the air, unlike him who was out to shoot at the trees. Lowering his helmet a bit lower as he moved passed her. He was in no mood to really talk to anyone. So why even bother with Janne. So passing her by he walked towards the trees that surrounded 2Fort. Only to hear her yell to him.

"Johnny! You seem off today... Whats going on?"

Why did she have to ask that question. Honestly it wasn't any of her business. Sighing he looked a head, not even turning to look back at her.

"I'm just... Just."

The words didn't want to come out, or even form together a proper sentience. The words just died in his throat. Leaving him with nothing to say, not even a blunt remark. Just nothing. Sighing he lowered the shot gun butt to the ground and looked up at the sky. Finally finding the right words as he felt the gentle autumn winds pass him.

"I'm heartbroken Janne."

Why was that so hard for him to say. It was, in fact, truth. He was heartbroken over the fact his wife and unborn son were dead, and he not being able to do anything about it. He watched her struggle in her last few days of life. Feared for the first time in a long time as she gave up the fight. With one tear slowly slipping out of his eyes he turned to look at her.

"Janne... Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah I can... Why whats wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Johnny turned around and removed his helmet. Reveling his face. The crescent moon scar around his right eye. Opening his blue-green eyes he looked at her. One eye was normal the other was.

"Your eye... It's blood red."

"I know, it's from war... I got shot in the face, I can still see out of it.. But not far."

He motioned for her to follow him as he walked into the woods. So getting up from her spot under the shade tree she followed after Johnny. What did he want, honestly? He was acting so... Strange, even for Johnny. Gingerly putting a hand on his shoulder, Janne looked at the soldier.

"Johnny?"

"She died little over two years ago... She was the love of my life, and no one could take that from me. Till God finally did... We were going to have a son, he died with her. Her name was Sarah, and she was the woman who could always keep me grounded..."

He spoke so suddenly, it took the Hawaiian woman back a bit. A tanned hand still on his shoulder, she gave a little frown. It now sunk in, he was hurting badly. Closing her eyes she took a breath. Sarah was his wife, and he missed her greatly. He was in more then just physical pain from his eye, but emotional turmoil from secret grieving.

"I just wish she was still here..."

Janne nodded and smiled softly at her friend as he let a few manly tears slip from his eyes. He was proud of his country, his home, and the life he lead. But he questioned it all the time now. Was it all worth it, was it really unnecessary to be fighting like this?

"It is like the old Hawaiian proverb goes... 0 na hoku no na kiu o ka lani."

"And that means?"

"The stars are the eyes of heaven... Meaning she is always watching you... Sarah. Even now... Though we can not see the stars... She is watching, smiling as she does so."

Honestly, Johnny had never seen this side of this woman. She was far more knowledgeable then he had thought. Seemed the woman who liked to act so dumb around them, really did understand their problems. As she explained what the proverb meant, a sad smile broke his face. Her eyes always did sparkle like the stars above, made seines that she would be his guiding star. Covering his eyes with his left hand, he gave a sad chuckle, as tears started to well up in his strange eyes.

"I want her to see how our nephew has grown..."

"I'm sure she has seen- Wait? Nephew?"

"Yes... He's here actually... You all know him, and I sure as hell can't stand to see him screw up..."

Turning to look back at her he gave a faint smile as he announced the name. His eyes watery from the tears that wanted to fall but couldn't.

"William Boggs is my nephew.."

"BILLY IS YOUR NEPHEW?"

Nodding the soldier looked over the short woman towards the base. Their home. Sighing he looked back down at the Hawaiian woman who had a bad eye twitch and a look of trying to connect the dots between all of it.

"He is my biological nephew, his mother is my sister."

"WHAT?"

Janne was having a moment of information overload. Johnny had just told her so much about his life, and now this to top it all of! Billy Boy had an uncle, who obviously cared for him.

"Is that why you go out of your way to save his sorry ass in battle?"

"Um... Well, yeah... I care for the boy. He is the only bit of family I have left to cling to..."

With a sigh, Johnny ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and looked at her as they started to walk back. She still had a look on her face, like she was really confused now. It seemed he told her to much.

"I have to tell-"

"NO! Please don't tell Billy boy... I don't want anything to change around here... It will just be weird if he actually called me uncle and such... I'm not that old."

Giving him a look Janne cocked an eyebrow. How old was this guy? He said he served in war, and it was now 1969. He had to be at least

"Johnny... What war did you serve in?"

"Huh? Oh... The Vietnam War."

"So the recent one?"

"Yes."

"Ah... Makes more sense now."

Exiting the woods, the soldier and pyro walked quietly back up to the base. The sent of a long days cooking hitting them soon as they walked in. Viktor laughed as Billy stole a roll from the basket on the table. Shaking their heads Janne and Johnny took their seats around the table. Of course Janne was next to Francis on her left and Jimmy Tex on her right. Johnny next to Fergi on his right and Billy to his left. Soon as Viktor said grace, they all echoed a simultaneous "Amen." Everyone dug into the food chattering loudly about everything, yet nothing.


End file.
